


Симулятроник

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Он чувствует пробегающие по портам искры – ещё не коннект, но уже так близко, и хочется оттянуть, продлить, но нужно больше.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Симулятроник

Поттер — его дурь, его симулятроник, его личный цепной ускоритель, от которого топливную систему разрывает на части, от которого каналы мозгового модуля перекрывает полностью. Первые микросекунды контакта — и он выпадает из реальности, как будто выдернуло нейроцепью. Всегда сначала так медленно. 

Так неизбежно.

Нейрозамыкатель фильтрует его реальность от помех, и удовольствие становится чистым, четким; острым. Он чувствует пробегающие по портам искры — ещё не коннект, но уже так близко, и хочется оттянуть, продлить, но нужно больше, самому подставить бампер под жадные чужие прикосновения. Манипуляторы Поттера грубо, по-хозяйски требовательно оглаживают броневую пластину — вызывающе алые, с искрами золотого огня в пазах, — и запах горячего металла, разогретой смазки бьет по сенсорам. 

До чего же он огромный, сука, до абсурдного громоздкий, и сквозь рев надрывающихся вентиляторов Малфой слышит хрип голосового процессора, чувствует, как вибрирует чужой двигатель — на пределе; на грани. Поттер наваливается на него так, что на долю секунды перепахивает острым, смердящим горелой проводкой страхом — сломает нейроствол, но нет — он запускает пальцы в приёмное кольцо, посылая в нейросеть колкие искры удовольствия, и Малфою резко становится плевать, даже если он останется после этого коннекта грудой бесполезного, беспомощного металлолома.

Поттер с глухим рычанием впивается дентами в его шейные кабели, обдавая маслянистым жаром из вентрешеток. Статика ли трещит в воздухе между ними, или это его корпус трещит под грузом горячего ало-золотого металла — уже не важно, реальность вокруг сужается до одной точки коннекта, и Малфой сам жадно насаживается на скрутку, бьется пластинами с грохотом, чувствует вибрацию отдачи, и этого мало, так чертовски мало, электрические импульсы выжигают нейрокабели, и вокалайзер надсадно хрипит от перегрузки.

Раскаленное, белое удовольствие затапливает его нейросеть, отправляя в перезагрузку.

Лучше любого симулятроника. Только этот интерфейс. Только с Поттером, негромкий, успокаивающий рокот вентиляции которого легонько щекочет слуховые датчики.

Малфой чувствует, как лицевые наносервоприводы сокращаются в кривоватой улыбке, и прячет за безразличной маской фейсплейт. Поттеру вовсе не обязательно знать.

Может быть, позже.


End file.
